


Where We Belong

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: 1980s, Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Alfred and Jason have a relaxing routine.  One night, Jason gets curious about Alfred's past.





	Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alfred Pennyworth

Alfred had to admit that, despite the tragedy that had marred parts of it, he was truly living a blessed life.

Jason was a wonderful addition to the family. He had a robust appetite, not just for food, but for knowledge as well. Alfred would share with him some of the first edition copies of books he had collected, and Jason would treat them with reverence. He loved listening to and reading the classics. He would ask Bruce or Alfred about any difficult words he would come across, trying them out first before going to one of them.

Jason also genuinely enjoyed school. Whereas Dick had been reluctant to do his schoolwork, Jason positively reveled in it. He loved coming home and sharing what he was learning. Often, he would sit at the kitchen table to work, talking with Alfred as the butler cooked dinner.

Alfred enjoyed their evenings together, those few when Bruce would go out as Batman and leave Robin behind. He and Jason would pass the hours reading together, or watching classic movies until Jason fell asleep. Then Alfred would carry him up to bed, tucking him in carefully for Bruce to check on when he returned home.

It was one of these days when Jason was home from patrol that he asked Alfred:

“Am I like the first Robin?”

Alfred paused in his reading. “In many ways, you are. You’re bright, you’re quick to learn, you—”

“But I’m not like him in a lot of ways, right?”

Alfred frowned slightly. “Well, no. But you are your own person. You shouldn’t try to be exactly like him. Master Dick was special.”

“And I’m not.”

“Now, I didn’t say that. You’re very special, too, in your own way. You make Master Bruce feel like a father. That wasn’t the way it was with Master Dick.”

Jason shifted in his seat. “I kinda like that. Bruce being like a dad. I mean, I had one, but I don’t mind Bruce…you know.”

Alfred rubbed Jason’s arm. “I know, lad.”

Alfred resumed his reading, and for a while nothing filled the room but his voice, performing the passages as if he was on the stage.

“Alfred?” Jason asked, when he paused for a sip of water. “Were you always a butler?”

Alfred marked his spot and shut the book. “When I was young, younger than Master Bruce is now, I went into the theatre. I had moderate success on the West End. In fact, I was considered very promising, especially for my talents in mimicry and disguise.”

“Wow. Why’d you quit?”

“My father, that is, Doctor Wayne’s butler, fell ill. My mother had already passed, God rest her soul, so it was my duty to return to take care of him. I took over as the Waynes’ butler for a short time, knowing it was temporary until my father passed on. And then the Waynes were murdered. And I became the keeper of young Master Bruce.”

Jason’s eyes were wide. “Do you ever want to go back?”

Alfred smiled at him. “No, Master Jason. This is where I belong. With Master Bruce. With you. I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”


End file.
